tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
There are a variety of quests in Tap Paradise Cove. Quests allow you to expand to new areas, unlock some ships, unlock some merchants, unlock some decorations and to get free rewards: extra coins, rubies, inventory items; new ships, decorations, houses and merchants. Warning '''the following links contain '''SPOILERS. Story Line Quest *For Paratoan! *The Secret of the Golden Hind *Hidden Ziggurat *Curse of Greed *Floating Flames Top of Page Level Quest After a new level is reached a new quest can be completed. After one completed, other appear immediately. If in that level that level quest and previous levels quests completed, that new quest appear before level that it can be completed. *lvl 1 N/a *lvl 2 *lvl 3 *lvl 4 *lvl 5 *lvl 6 *lvl 7 *lvl 8 *lvl 9 *lvl 10 *lvl 11 *lvl 12 *lvl 13 Water Power *lvl 14 Coffee Break *lvl 15 Cotton Crazy *lvl 16 Apple Of My Eye *lvl 17 Weave It In *lvl 18 Wedding Bells Are Ringing *lvl 19 Feast Not Famine *lvl 20 Fan of Bananas - Wonders of the World, Relics and Wonders *lvl 21 Paddy Cake *lvl 22 *lvl 23 Come Sail Away *lvl 24 *lvl 25 *lvl 26 *lvl 27 *lvl 28 *lvl 29 *lvl 30 Top of Page Side Quest *Local Raids *Finned Friends *Let's Grant Wishes *Relics and Wonders *You Are Crafty! *Wonders of the World Top of Page Ruby Quest Line (requires 1,023 rubies) *A Secret Tip to Success (29 rubies) *Jewels and Riches (89 rubies) *Cats and Cakes (129 rubies) *A Little Goes a Long Way (69 rubies) *Making Markets (84 rubies) *Improving Our Cash Flow (182 rubies) *An Urgent Message (5 rubies) *Emergency Measures (137 rubies) *This Land is Mine (no rubies) *Hope for the Best (299 rubies) Top of Page Wish Quest *Sarah's Wish (AKA: Cake Maker's Wish) *Mary's Wish (AKA: Barrel Maker's Wish) *Jacob's Wish (AKA: The Chicken Farmer's Wish) *Lauren's Wish (AKA: The Dress Maker's Wish) *Tony's Wish (AKA: Cart Maker's Wish) *Jonah's Wish *Edwin's Wish (AKA: The Violin Merchant's Wish) *Christopher's Wish Top of Page Wish Quest Christmas Special 2012 *Santa's Wish *Geppetto's Wish *Esther's Wish *Sam's Wish *Bob Crachett's Wish *Elvie's Wish *Christie's Wish *Mrs. Clause' Wish Top of Page Limited Time Quest Limited Time Quests, or LTQ's, are triggered at certain points in the game and have to be completed within a set time period. If the deadline is missed then the quest disappears, along with any rewards, but does not effect overall game play. *A Dark Past (Ruby Based) *A New Guest *Draw a Crowd *Driven to Success *Entrancing Song (Ruby Based) *Lost Children *Magical Sights *No Place Like Home (Ruby Based) *Save The Princess! *To Cure a Curse *Tough Schooling *Unexpected Guests (Ruby Based) *Washed Out to Sea Top of Page Fixed Date Quest Periodically, PocketGems will release a new, short term quest which is open to everyone above a certain level (dependent on quest). These are similar to the LTQs above in that they have a fixed duration, but differ in that they are a one off release, independent of game progression. Again, if the deadline is missed then the quest disappears, along with any rewards, but does not effect overall game play. ''Note: PocketGems (and its games) operate on Pacific Standard Time (PST). This means that the day 'starts' and 'finishes' at 08:00 GMT.'' 'Coin Based' *A Dark Protector *A Strange Device! *A Wish for Santa! **Winter Wishes 1 **Winter Wishes 2 **Winter Wishes 3 **Winter Wishes 4 **Winter Wishes 5 **Winter Wishes 6 **Winter Wishes 7 *Campus Life Fashion Advice! *Crimson Cloaks *Final Festive Days *Freaky Festivities *Free Spirit **A Hollow Eve **Day of The Dead *Going For Gold *Have What It Takes? *Holiday Parties *Lost Love *Pirates Attacking! *Save The Holidays! *Saw Three Ships *Tame The Beast *The Golden Lily *To Seek Adventure *Week Of Harvest **Harvest Festival **Thanks To Friends *Who's Our Seceret Santa 'Ruby Based ' *A Cheesy Situation *Australia Day! *For Harvest Mayor *Its Groundhog Day! *Mermaid Challenge Round 1 *Mermaid Challenge Round 2 *One Wicked Guest *Our Stories *Preparing The Feast *Ring in the New Year *Running of the Bulls *Snowball Fight *Somewhere That's Green *The Perfect Gift *Tis The Season *To Prove My Heart Top of Page Pirate Quest Line The Pirate Quest Line leads you through the fighting aspect of the game. It will effectively teach you the fighting interface and procedure whilst encouraging you to upgrade your fleet, and give an idea of the rewards available. * Pirates! * Securing Our Seas * Robbing Paul * Terrible Trouble * Cleaning Up The Ocean * Healing Touch * Life on the High Seas * Pack a Punch * Sheriff of the Sea * Slay The Serpent! * Sound of Silence * Stony Shores * The Black Plague * Local Raids Top of Page Category:Pages of Interest